


Henry's Halloween Surprise

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Canes, Caning, Consensual Sex, Costumes, F/M, Happy Halloween, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Oral, Passion, Rough Sex, Sexy, Size Kink, Smut and Angst, Submission, Torture, Vampires, Velvet - Freeform, Vibrator, Whips, gold eyes, grey eyes, henry kink, henry x ruby, hunger, oral (man receiving), prostate kink pleasure, red eyes, satin - Freeform, size play, thirst, trick or treat, tricks or treats, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Summary: Henry picks up a mysterious woman and accompanies her to a Halloween party that ends up being for two. Does he live to regret it or does he die enjoying it?
Relationships: dom/ Sub - Relationship, hunter / prey, male / female





	Henry's Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 18+ readers only!!!

By Ruth Oakenshield

Henry x reader (Ruby)

 **Warning: 18+ readers only!!!** Mentions rough sex, anal, oral (man receiving), whips, canes, bodily fluids, bondage, submission, and a few other things that I don’t want to spoil the ending for you.

If you don’t like these topics or they trigger you, then do not read!

I do not own Henry nor do I know him, this is purely a work of fiction.

Happy October my lovely reader pets!

You stood on the corner watching the people strolling by. It was a lovely fall evening and the sun had finally set. It was Oct 31st, your favourite night of the year. You had made sure to wake from your nap and made yourself look so damn sexy that no one would be able to resist your charms nor your looks.

You were hungry, you wanted…no needed to be fucked long and hard. It had been too long since you had a lover. Your former one had been killed and you missed him dearly. Your gaze fell across the crowd. People were dressed up as all kinds of things. You knew the town here loved All Hallow’s Eve and celebrated it with drunken parties lasting well into the night.

Your gaze fell on a tall, handsome and extremely buff man. His white shirt barely staying closed as the buttons strain to contain the broad chest muscles that rippled beneath the taught fabric. The shirt is splattered with red and a black satin cloak hung loosely off his broad shoulders. His dark, wavy hair was combed neatly to the side, one rouge curl hanging down over his forehead and occasionally getting in his eyes. His face was painted a pale white as was his neck and his lips were blood red. His eyes were gold in color. “Hmmm, strange.” You thought. His black pants were tight on him showing off his shapely ass and when he turned, you could make out a hefty bulge. You grinned, finding your target, now it was time to hunt and reel in the prey to your trap.

Your black stiletto heels clicked as you sauntered towards him. The black onyx and blood red ruby jewelery you wore glinted under the streetlights and the man looked up towards you as he tried to hail a cab. He saw you, beautiful and enchanting, dressed in a skin tight, deep V-cut black velvet gown adorned with black lace, blood red rhinestones and soft blood red fur along the bottom and up the inside of the skirt of the gown, and you sauntered right up to him. Your black velvet cloak with matching blood red fur trim draped across your shoulders. You wore a black smokey eye makeup, and your eyes and lips were blood red. Your dark, curly hair was piled on your head in an elaborate up do, and tiny ringlets framed your face and neck.

You stopped next to him and grinned. Your jasmine and ylang ylang perfume drifted in the gentle breeze as it stirred your ringlets. The scent was intoxicating and filled the air around the two of you. You heard him take a deep breath of it and hum quietly in content.

The man glances down at your short form. Your head barely reaching his shoulder even in the stilettos. He chuckled. “Good Evening, Miss. Are you in need of a cab?” he asks in a rumbling baritone voice that makes your cavern clench in anticipation and flood with wetness.

“I’m in need of a few things tonight,” you reply coyly, “a cab may be one of them.” You reply and turn to look up at him.

His eyes twinkle with mischief and he gives you an impish grin. “Well perhaps we can assist each other. Where are you headed?” he inquires.

“Not sure yet. It’s All Hallow’s Eve and I am looking for a date to take with to a Party my friends hold each year. I haven’t been able to make it for a few years and do not want to attend alone.” You explain. “Might you know of any single men needing a date for this evening?” you ask with a mischievous smile.

He chuckles. “Well, I am free. May I join you?” he asks. You chuckle. “And you were dressed like this why? Were you heading to any particular place to celebrate the holiday?” you inquire.

The man laughs, a deep, rumbling laugh from his chest. “Yes, he is the one.” you decide. “No, Miss, I was just heading for my favourite pub for a few drinks, Maybe see if I could find a sweet thing to spend the evening with till the sun comes up.” He says and wiggles an eyebrow.

You nod. “You may join me if you wish.” You tell him. He grins and offers you his elbow. “I’m Henry, by the way.” He tells you. “Nice to meet you Henry, I’m Ruby.” You tell him. “You know, it’s a nice night, how about we walk to my friend’s party, it’s not terribly far.” You suggest. “That way we can talk and get to know each other a bit. His parties tend to play loud music, but I know a few places we can disappear to if it gets to be too much and we need someplace quieter to do other things.” You tease and caress his arm seductively.

You feel him grip your arm tighter. He leans down and purrs, “I would love that. Lead the way, Little Ruby.” You grin and start to walk. He follows and the two of you make small talk. He tells you how his family loves Halloween and how they all dress up and have fun. He shares antics he and his brothers would pull on people when they were younger, making you laugh deliciously. You both finally arrive at the night club and there’s a long line. You grin and pull him to follow you. He does and you walk up to the door. The bouncer smiles and greets you, “Hello Ruby, haven’t seen you in a while! Where’ve you been” he inquires.

“I had some things to tend to after Anton’s death. It exhausted me and I needed to just rest and relax.” You say with a wink. He smiles, nods and opens the door for you. “Well welcome back. Enjoy your evening.” He says, letting the two of you into the club ahead of everyone else.

**********

Henry feels the bass hit his chest as soon as he steps in through the doorway. The scent of alcohol and perfume and cologne is pleasant and red, and black lights give the dance area an eery glow. Anything white is glowing a purplish color and He chuckles when he looks down at his shirt glowing like a beacon under his black cloak.

You giggle and pull him to the bar. “Whiskey straight.” You tell your friend. “And whatever my friend here wants.” Henry orders his beer and the two of you move off to the side near a spiral staircase leading up to a room above the dance area. “So who is Anton?” he asks you. You sigh, “He was my former lover. He was murdered a decade ago and it hit me hard. I kind of went into seclusion to mourn after taking care of his estate and business matters.” You explain. Henry nods and looks around then up the stairs.

The two of you sip your drinks and then dance for a bit. Soon, you can’t take it any longer and pull Henry up the stairs and into the room. Once you both are inside, you close and lock the door. Henry immediately notices the loud music disappear and all he can hear is a soft thumping of the bass. “I don’t want anyone to disturb us.” you explain when he gives you a puzzled look. You saunter up to him and drop the cape on the sofa against the wall showing him your exposed back with the criss cross spaghetti straps of the dress and the extremely low cut of it in the back..

Henry comes over and stands behind you, he runs his hands up and down the soft velvet of your dress and he leans down and purrs in your ear as he nibbles and kisses your pale neck, “And what do you wish to do up here that you do not want to be disturbed, Little one?”

You giggle and reach back and caress his package. He groans low in your ear. “You want to play, Sweetheart?” he purrs as he kisses behind your ear and lets his hands roam your body. He takes your hips in his massive hands and pulls you flush against him and he grinds into your ass. “You think you can take this in your tight little pussy without being destroyed?” he murmurs. You moan wantonly. “Yes, Henry, I do. I want to play and enjoy you and your company. I want you in my tight pussy and I want you to wreck me. But first I want to play with you. Will you let me?” you purr and reach up to his hair and run your long, black and red nails through it, gently scratching his scalp in seductive motions.

He rumbles. “Do what you like with me Little Ruby, I’m yours for the night.” He purrs in your ear. “But I want a turn being in control before the night is over.” He rumbles in warning.

You smile knowing you’ve just hooked him and that he is now yours. You turn slowly in his arms and begin to back him towards the metal pole in the center of the room as you untie the satin cloak from his shoulders and toss it on the floor by the sofa. “Arms up Sweetheart, you purr as you rub against him and reach behind him and grab the special rope attached to the pole. He raises his arms and watches you curiously. You look up at the heavy iron loop above his head and frown. “Hmmm. Can you lift me, I don’t think I can reach it even with a step ladder.” You ask.

He chuckles and takes you by the waist and effortlessly lifts you up. He watches as you feed the long rope through the iron loop a certain way and then watches as you fish it through the loop in another rope along the ceiling and then back through the metal loop. “Ok, lower me down, big guy.” You say. He gently lowers you and you take his hands and bind them individually with each end of the rope. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Figuring he can bust out of them if he needs to.

[GIF by **lena-with-it-rock-with-it**](https://lena-with-it-rock-with-it.tumblr.com/post/169621642637/theres-two-types-of-people)

You giggle and kiss each of his massive paws. “Put your back against the pole now and raise your arms, Sweetheart.” You say as you give him a sensual kiss on his lower lip, nibbling it teasingly.

Henry backs up to the pole and raises his arms. You saunter over to the wall and take a rope and unwind it off the hook on the wall. You begin to pull on it and it begins to tug on the rope around Henry’s wrists. He is surprised when you raise him up, so his toes just barely touch the floor. He watches as you flick the rope and the pulley locks so you can release the rope and it’ll hold him in this suspended position.

Giggling, you walk back over to him and begin to unbutton his shirt. Your nimble fingers make quick work of it and you run your hands appreciatively across his chest and belly. You feel his flesh warm and trembling at your touch. Your hunger is growing and your desire to fuck him is as well. You plant little kisses all over his torso and then to his surprise, you rip his shirt off of him, sleeves and all.

You grin impishly. “Sorry, Honey, that shirt just had to go.” You explained. Henry chuckles and moans when you begin to unbuckle his belt and slowly pull it out of the loops, draping it around your neck. You drop and make quick work of his shoes, removing them and the socks covering his feet. You plant kisses to the tops of his feet, making him squirm.

Then you stand and drag your nails up his legs slowly and seductively, tracing intricate patterns closer and closer to his inner thigh and his package. Henry lets out the most satisfying moans you think you have ever heard. They are just delicious.

You reach his waist band and begin to undo the button and zipper. You grin with delight when you see he is going commando and you slowly push his pants off his legs. His long, meaty member bursts forth and bangs against your arms. You purr and begin to kiss and nibble your way up his legs, giving them both equal attention and caresses with your long nails and your fingertips. He is squirming and rock hard. His meaty member standing at attention begging to be sucked and fucked till he can’t cum anymore.

You purr when you reach it. It is rock hard, and you pull the hood back to reveal an angry red head that is already leaking the tantalizing precum. Henry is desperate to feel your ministrations there. Your touch has been torture for him. He wants to desperately fuck you till you scream and then keep fucking you, but being suspended like this he can’t do much. You grin and stand, keeping one hand on his member you reach up and caress his chest and bring your fingers up to his lips. You whisper, “Now that I have you naked as the day you were born, what shall we do now?” Henry moans and takes your fingers into his mouth and sucks them like how he wants you to suck him.

You grin and pull your fingers from his lips. Kneeling, you take his aching member and wrap your lovely lips around it. Henry lets out a strangled moan and begs, “Please, Sweetheart, please suck me till I cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You grin and oblige the man. You suck and nibble and lick his member, drawing out delicious moans and grunts and rumbles from him. You begin to deep throat him and bob your head up and down his shaft and he tries to meet you by bucking his hips. You place a palm against his low abs and press him against the cold metal and he gasps and comes hard in your mouth with a roar.

Smirking, you swallow and continue to suck his sensitive dick. He groans and you refuse to give him a moment to recover, you reach behind the pole and grab a sex toy. You grin as it is a remote controlled one. your pussy is dripping and you show him the toy. It’s an odd shaped black one and he watches as you lift your gown, and show him your dripping pussy. You rub the toy around to slick it with your juices and then collect some of the juice with your fingers. You saunter back over to him and take his throbbing dick in your mouth again and then lift his massive legs over each of your shoulders. Spreading his cheeks you take your slicked fingers and caress his asshole and the sensitive skin between it and his balls.

Henry’s eyes fly open and he gasps loudly, squirming, he tries to get his thighs off your shoulders. But you gently place your teeth on his member and squeeze it in warning. He freezes you go back to massaging his rear and he relaxes and lets you do it, once you feel he is relaxed, you use the toy to massage it and gently begin to insert it into him. He groans and moans out your name, once it slips in, you manouver it so it hits prostate and he lets out a particularly wonderful moan of pleasure.

You grin mischievously and flip the switch on the toy’s remote, turning it on low. His eyes fly open as he feels it start to vibrate and the head begins to pivot in a circle. “Oh God, Woman! What the fuck?!?!” Henry cries out really squirming now as he hangs by his hands. His eyes rolling back in his head as he is unable to stop the sensation of his prostate being stimulated. You giggle and take his dick in your mouth and begin to deep throat him as you squeeze his ass cheeks in your hands, having tucked the remote in your cleavage.

He cries out, “OH GOD! OH FUCK Ruby! Aaaahhhhh. Don’t stop!” as you take him in your mouth and begin to pump up and down with your head, taking him deep with each thrust. It doesn’t take long and he is coming, spilling his thick, hot seed down your throat in long, sticky ropes. You grin and swallow them and continue to suck him through three more orgasms, each one stronger than the last. He is panting and gasping for air, the stimulation almost too much for him. His body slick with sweat and his arms aching from being above his head for so long. You take pity on him and turn off the toy. Leaving it in his ass. You stand and caress his chest. “You’re doing well, Sweetheart.” You purr and then walk around the pole. You caress his body, letting him calm down from the over stimulation. You use firmer caresses to help calm him.

He is moaning and you go over to the rope and give it a jolt. It releases from the lock and you slowly lower him till his feet are flat on the ground, and his arms lower about half way. His knees buckle though and he again is hanging by his arms as his knees don’t quite reach the floor. You lower him a little more till they do then you lock the pully again.

Henry takes some slow deep breaths and tries to move his aching shoulders. You come up behind him and massage them, making him moan quietly. After you’ve relaxed them, you move around to his front and hike up your dress. He is on his knees and you straddle him and once you’ve situated yourself you let go of your skirt and wrap your arms around his neck and weave your fingers into his hair.

He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of the soft velvet and fur against his overstimulated skin. Your warm, wet pussy sitting atop his rock hard and aching dick. The feeling of your fingers in his hair is amazing and he opens his eyes to gaze into your blood red ones. “You are an amazing temptress, Little Ruby.” He murmurs as he leans his head down and nibbles your neck. You giggle and resist the urge to do the same.

“Ready for more, big guy?” you purr into his ear and give it a delicious lick. He groans and thrusts up against your heated core. “Always.” He purrs.

Henry feels your arms tighten around his neck and feels you raise your hips till his tip is at your entrance. You tease it for a couple minutes then impale yourself on his thick and meaty spear. You both groan loudly and your heads both fall back, eyes closed as he throbs against your walls, forcing them to take him to the hilt and splitting you open wide. You are so tight it’s almost painful. You take a moment to adjust to his enormous dick and then you begin to rock and you feel him shudder at how pleasurable it feels. Your walls stroking his hard length. You can feel every ridge and every vein caressing your soft, swollen walls. You know this will be a quick one because of how long it’s been for you, you hope you can come a couple times though before getting him off.

To your surprise, his head comes up and rests against yours. He starts to talk dirty in your ear, turning you on and you moan like a whore as he starts to thrust up into you with firm quick thrusts. Somehow he manages to stand with you hanging off of him and his hands hold your back and your legs instinctively wrap around his hips as he leans against the cold metal pole and fucks you hard and fast. You are mewling and he is growling and groaning. The sounds of you two fill the room and are music to your ears. You cum with a cry of his name and he feels your body go into a spasm and clamp down on his member and stopping him from being able to move inside you. He can’t cum you’re squeezing him so tight and he groans with need.

You finally begin to come down from the orgasm and as soon as he can move in you he is thrusting into you fast and hard again. He is close and can feel your tension building again. He is almost there and quickly flips the two of you so your back is against the cold metal and you gasp, he pounds into you a few more times and then growls as he cums hard in your sweet, tight little pussy, the force of the last, deep thrust combined with the throbbing of him inside you triggers your orgasm and you clench around him and cry out. He fucks into you a few more times, using your orgasm to milk his member and then you both are left hanging as his legs buckle once more and he drops to his knees, his arms up above his head again.

He groans and rests his head on your shoulder. Unable to move, he waits for you both to come down from the orgasms.

You finally are able to move and you purr. “That was fun, ready to try something else?” you ask. He nods and you pull off of him, making him groan. You are famished and ready to have a bite of something to satisfy your hunger. You walk over to the rope and release it again from the locking mechanism. “Lie down on your back.” You tell him. He does and you slacken the rope so he can move his arms to hold you if he wishes, but you have no intention of untying him yet.

He watches as you slip out of the dress giving him a mini strip tease as you stand above his head. The dress drops just above his head and you grin. Pushing it out of the way of the mess you know will ensue, you come around him and straddle his wide torso.

He looks up at you and appreciates the view. You grin and grab a moist wipe out of the box on the floor. “Mind if I remove the white makeup?” you purr. He shrugs and you clean it off of his face and neck. Revealing a glorious complexion with faint freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. You grin and place kisses along them. “Your eyes are a strange color, I’ve never seen them before on anyone.” You say as you run a finger along the one eyelid. He chuckles, “They’re colored contacts, Sweetheart.” He tells you.

You look at him puzzled. He reaches up with his one hand and takes the left one out, revealing a beautiful ocean blue iris with a brown patch near the top of the iris. Your eyes open wide as he shows you the yellow piece of plastic he took off of his eye. You take it from his finger and look at it. He chuckles and removes the other one and you look at it too. “Does it make everything look this color?” you ask, momentarily distracted. “No, it just colors the iris the gold color. I wear them for one of my jobs I did a few months ago” he explains. You set them carefully on your dress and go back to looking at his now blue eyes. He reaches up and caresses your face and lips. He pulls you down for a heated kiss and he begins grinding against your entrance.

You both moan and he says, “Ready for round three?” and you nod. You are amazed at his stamina and giggle in anticipation of seeing how long he will be able to go when you are done with your plans for him.

He wraps a hand around the back of your head and places the other on your low back and holds you firmly against his sweaty, warm body. He notices how cool yours feels, but doesn’t think much of it. He pulls you in for a scorching kiss and thrusts into you deeply and begins to fuck you fast and hard. You’re crying out as he rams into your cervix and his tip kisses it’s opening each time. His grunts fill the room as he keeps you in a firm grasp, flush against his chest. Sweat forming and slicking both of your chests making you glide up and down his with each thrust. You are in seventh heaven and reach to your dress for the remote. You flip it on and he growls at the feeling of it inside him and it causes him to fuck even faster into you, pounding your pussy and he growls in your ear, “I’m gonna fuck this pussy so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week!”

You grin and flip the switch to the medium setting and he grips you tighter and growls louder “Oh God! You’re a vixen!” he gets out as his breaths turn to pants and his thrusts begin to become erratic. You grin and flip it to high and he cries out and comes hard inside you as he grips you in a death grip and growls in your ear. You feel him swell and then explode as he throbs inside you spilling his seed deep in your cavern. He moans as he empties him self in you and the toy still continues to stimulate his prostate, prolonging the orgasm. “Ruby,” he gasps, “too much… please…” he finally begs as his arms release you and fall to the floor. His whole body trembling from the over-stimulation. You turn it down to medium then to low then off.

You’re laying on top of him and can hear is heart pounding in his chest. His breaths are in short pants and his entire body trembles for several minutes as it rocks from the over-stimulation the toy caused. Finally, after several minutes he finally calms and begins to caress your back. “WOW.” He murmurs softly, “I’ve never come that hard in my life. You’re something else!” he whispers to you. You grin.

“Think you got one more in you, Big guy?” you tease, “Or did this Little Ruby Vixen fuck you out.” You taunt.

Henry lifts his head from off the floor and looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You grin and lay down on his chest and begin to plant soft, feather-light kisses from his lips, to along his jawline, to his ear, then down his neck and to his shoulder. While you do so, you search for the best spot to get the reaction from him that you want.

You find the spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder. There, he gives a particularly seductive moan. You nip the spot hard, leaving a red mark. Henry growls and squeezes your hips. Having found your spot, you turn your focus on pleasuring his body once more. You caress his skin and leave wet kisses and love nips up and down his neck and torso. You nuzzle his nipples as you rub against his hardening dick. He groans and holds your head as you suck his nipples, first one and then the other. His fingers nestling into your raven hair and playing with the curls.

“God, woman, you feel amazing!” he groans out. You grin and move to tease the tip of him at your entrance. He groans again and you slide onto him, sheathing him fully inside you and making him moan your name in pleasure. Leaning over him, you lower your head to his, “Sit up, Big guy.” You coo into his ear and lick the edge. He shudders and sits up. He lifts his tied arms around your head and shoulders so he can caress your back. You wrap yours around his chest and the two of you gently rock for a bit, just enjoying the feeling of the two bodies caressing each other as your chests shift against each other as he rocks you back and forth.

You both can feel him sliding in and out of you just enough to cause stimulation. His caresses are addicting, and you want to feel them for all of eternity. “Be mine.” You whisper in his ear. “I want you for eternity.” You coo as you lick and nibble his earlobe and just behind his ear. He chuckles. “I wish I could, Little Ruby, but sadly we don’t live forever. But I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me. Now, are you ready for another good fucking?” he asks. You nod and grin at him. He leans forward till you are on your back. He slides his tethered arms out from under you and hovers over you while still joined.

Leaning down, he kisses you with such fervor that it takes your breath away. He begins to thrust into you and grabs one of your legs and places it up on his shoulder. He holds onto it and thrusts into you with long, firm thrusts. Your eyes roll back and you moan loudly enjoying the new angle his dick was hitting you in. Suddenly you feel him raise your other leg up and he has one on each shoulder and his arms hugging them both to his chest. He leans forward, bending you in half so your feet are above your shoulders and he rams you deep and fast. You are groaning and he hisses. “I’m gonna pound you without stopping until we both cum at least three times, Sweetheart.” He growls. “You just feel too fucking tight and need to be stretched good and hard.

You grin and say, “Fuck me Big guy, stretch me well.” And with that, he picks you up and stands keeping you pinned to his body and he puts your back to the cold pole and fucks you hard. You’re crying out from the pain and pleasure and your nails claw his massive body wherever you could reach. You both cum with a loud cry and feel each other throbbing as he continues his assault on your pussy. He kneels down again. Ride me, Little Vixen! Ride me hard and fast!” he says in a commanding tone that makes you want to comply. Electricity runs down your spine as his large hands gently caress it and pulls your legs down for you to straddle his massive torso, still impaled on his member. He holds you and lays down on his back.

You hover over his body, and begin to ride him, slow at first then gradually building to a fast pace. His hands grip your hips and you lean down onto his barrel chest. You begin to nibble and plant kisses along his earlobe and behind his neck, making him purr. You feel his member begin to harden even more and you know he is close. You continue to kiss and nibble his neck. You slide a hand under his head and with the other, you grab the remote from off the floor and flick it on medium. He bucks into you and lets out a cry of pleasure as the toy in his ass starts to vibrate and caress his prostate once again. “Oh God, You little Vixen! I’m gonna have to take that away from you if you keep doing that!” he growls and you giggle and flip it to high as you attack his neck. He cries out, “OH GOD Ruby!!!!!” and is groaning and squirming beneath you completely distracted from what you are doing with his neck.

He groans and you begin to suck at the spot you had chosen earlier on his neck. His arms clamp around you and he is bucking into you wildly as his body becomes overstimulated by all the sensory attacking it. You grin when you feel warmth beneath your lips and you bite down hard, your incisors lengthening slowly and they pierce his skin deeply. He growls and bucks into you harder. His hands gripping you in a death grip as he comes hard and roars as you begin to suck hard at his neck and drink his sweet blood, the metallic tang tantalizing your taste buds and you hum as you feast.

[GIF by **thewindowofthesummerhouse**](https://thewindowofthesummerhouse.tumblr.com/post/161756754024/mattis-dovier)

His eyes fly open as his brain finally connects what you’ve done and you flip off the toy. He struggles under you trying to pull you off, but you entwine your legs with his and pin them down using the strength that you had been hiding from him. He growls as you continue to feed on him and his arms try to pull you off of him. They grab your hair and try to pull, but you simply reach up and use your strength to pry them off your head and you pin them to the floor.

He is frantically trying to fight you off as he feels his strength start to fade. His heart is racing and you feel it against your chest beating frantically. “Ruby…” he cries out in a strangled cry. As you finally had drank your fill for now and release his neck, licking the holes you made, making him tremble. His eyes are wide with fear, but are quickly beginning to close as his life begins to leave him.

You grin and use your fang to slit your wrist, making it bleed freely. You lean over him and tilt his head up, cradling it in your hand. Drink if you wish to live. If you refuse, I will drink you dry.” You tell him. He stares at you and then at your wrist. He nods and you put your wrist to his lips. He begins to lave your wrist with his tongue. When he tastes your sweet blood, he begins to suck and draw more out. Slowly his sucking gets stronger and when you deem he’s had enough to turn him adequately you pull it away.

His eyes are partially dilated and he is still deep inside you. You begin to rock against him, and he groans. You feel him harden, knowing that it will help hurry his turning as it gets your blood into his system faster. You ride him fast and hard. He now not having the strength to do anything but lie there and enjoy the view as he thinks he is going to die.

You flick on the remote to medium as he comes hard inside you with a loud cry, his body is suddenly wracked with an agonizing pain. You grin, realizing he is finally starting to turn, and you climb off to let his body do it’s thing. Turning the remote to the low setting. You clean yourself up and get dressed as he writhes on the floor in agony. His eyes wide with fear and pain. As it slowly subsides in his body, it shifts to his head and he screams out and squeezes his eyes closed as the shooting pain rolls around behind his eyes. He curls into a ball and holds his head in his hands and cries out to you, “You vixen! What have you done to me!”

You smirk and reply, “Soon you will be mine forever.”

He growls and as the pain finally dies down in his eyes, it radiates down to his upper jaw. He screams out in pain again as his already pointed canines slowly elongate into long, sharp fangs. He writhes on the floor again at how much pain he is in, the incessant throbbing in his ass and how hungry he suddenly is.

His eyes open and he looks at you. You see his eyes are now red like yours were and he sees yours are now a gray color. He tries to lunge for you, but you are standing with the rope in hand and you give it a hard yank and it lifts him off the floor. He yelps and his entire body swings in the air, suspended by his arms and his feet not touching the floor. You let him hang there like a pendulum until it stops, and he is still aside from his wriggling from the toy in his ass. Then you come back over to him and begin to put his pants, belt, socks and shoes back on him. He watches you, growling a low, rumbling growl that vibrates through his entire body. He’s pissed and hungry and isn’t sure why he is feeling like this. That damn vibrator is still going in his ass and he sees you pull out the remote and flip it off. He sighs in relief, having worried you’d flip it to the high setting again.

Slowly you lower him to the floor, and he drops to his knees once again. You let his arms come down to rest on his lap, then lock the rope in place.

You head to the door and knock twice. He lays there groaning and rubbing his head with his hands.

You hear a knock on the door and a young woman is pushed into the room. The moment he sees her, he is eyeing her hungrily. You nod and she goes over to him and sits before him. He takes her in his arms in a bear hug, pinning her arms at her sides and he bites her neck. He growls as he feels his fangs drop and pierce her skin. She cries out at the pain and squirms but he had her secure against him and he drinks greedily until he drains her and she is limp in his arms. He tosses her body aside, lifts his head and licks the blood from his lips. His eyes still red, you realize he still hungers. You knock again and a knock is returned. Another woman enters and approaches him. He does the same to her and drinks greedily until she too is drained and laying limp in his arms. He casts her limp body aside as well, licking his lips.

[GIF by **horrorandhalloween**](https://horrorandhalloween.tumblr.com/post/170692579072)

When he looks up, you see his eyes are almost gray, there’s just a faint ring of red left. You nod and come over to him. You kneel and lower your dress, revealing your breasts and he looks up at you then down to the other two. “I will be fine, drink until you are full.” You tell him. He nods and bites into your breast and begins to feed. You feel him pull blood to your breast with a mighty suction. You watch as he hungrily feasts on your blood until he is satiated.” He releases your breast and laves the openings his fangs left on either side of the nipple’s aureola. You grin. “Feel better now?” you purr and caress his face and hair.

“What did you do to me?” he growls as he kneels before you shaking his head as if trying to come out of a trance, looking around in wonder and fear not understanding what has come over him.

“You are now one of us.” you purr into his ear. “You are a Moroi, and I am a Strigoi. You are under my control now.” Henry growls, “I’m a what?” he asks.

“You are a type of vampire.” You purr. “And you are MINE now.” you hiss when he grabs you and growls. “Vampires aren’t real. They are stuff of myths and legends.” He growls. “Oh, Honey, you laugh, we’re real. We just finally learned to blend in with humans. Where do you think all the ‘missing’ people disappear to? Hmmmm? How else can you explain what has happened to you tonight? You drinking two humans dry Hmmmm?” you mock.

Henry growls and squeezes you even more. You laugh, “You can not kill me, nor can you stand to leave me. You will always be drawn to me and have an insatiable want for me, now come, release me, we have to be back to my place before dawn comes.” You inform him and make him do your will using your powers of persuasion. He releases you and rumbles as you untie his hands.

He growls at the desire he has to take you and fuck you senseless and follows you out of the room and down the spiral stairs.

“Little did he know that the club he was brought to was run by the local vampires. The humans who were brought here by other vampires were for the sole purpose of turning them. The ones who wandered in on their own accord or out of curiosity, were stricken with a spell making them forget their past and they never leave alive again. They are used to feed the newly turned vampires. Henry looks around at all the people dancing and can smell them much more clearly now, he can hear their heartbeats and some of their thoughts. He shakes his head in confusion. You watch his reaction, remembering back to when you were turned centuries ago by your owner.

You lead Henry to your home and the two of you take refuge inside. The windows are all boarded up tightly and a spell is cast on the outside so that it appears normal to everyone else. Only vampires can see it’s true form. You lead him to your room and the two of you continue to pleasure each other as you explain things to him and answer his questions.

To make up for the torturous evening you put him through, you let him do to you as he wishes, but you keep control of the toy, which is still inside of his rear. Every so often you flip it on and he groans at the pleasurable feeling it produces. Especially when he is fucking your brains out or making slow, sweet love to you.

“You are addicting, My Little Ruby.” He purrs into your ear as he takes you from behind, your hands tied behind your back and your mouth gagged. The blindfold on your eyes is tight and shifts as he ruts into you, pressing your face into the mattress. “I think I will fuck you for the rest of this century till we have to sleep once again.” He purrs, then you feel a sharp smack to your ass as he smacks it with the silver handled cane. He takes the L-shaped handle and rubs it against your soaked cunt. Coating it with yours and his cum, then he slowly presses it into your ass and fucks you with it, the long stick of the cane grazing your spine and shoulder blades, making you cry out when he shoves his meaty girth into your pussy as well.

You chuckle knowing his stamina is now limitless. You grin as he comes inside you once again with a loud roar. Once he comes down from the orgasm, he removes the cane’s handle from your ass. He uncovers your eyes as he pants on your shoulder, leaning on your back. He unbuckles the gag and takes it from your mouth.

You grin, “What other kinks do you have, my pet?” you purr. He growls. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He murmurs, his voice gravely and rumbling deep in his chest as he caresses your face. “Now, where else can we initiate in this huge house of yours?” he purrs into your ear.

“Insatiable bastard.” You tease, “Perhaps you would enjoy my dungeons.” You taunt.

He grins and purrs. “Lead away, Little Ruby.” He replies as he picks your naked body up and thrusts into you some more. He rumbles as you flick the remote in your hand to low triggering the toy in his ass to begin vibrating and pivoting once again. He growls and then picks up the gag, blindfold, the whip and the cane, and carries you and the toys to the dungeon to continue his ravishing of your sweet little body. “We have till the end of time,”you tease, “perhaps a new kink for each century we are awake.” you purr.He just grins and lays you down face up with your head hanging off the table.

“Happy All Hallow’s Eve, Sweetheart.” He coos as he chains you to the table and mounts you fast and hard. “Your sweet cunt is my treat after the heinous trick you pulled on me!” he growls in your ear. You just grin and flick on the vibrator switch to high and he roars and fucks you with abandoned and feral passion for the next century.


End file.
